


Here for the Hybrids

by xKatelyn13x



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, bunny!Ray, cat!Michael, dog!Lindsay, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatelyn13x/pseuds/xKatelyn13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through being shut out of society, most hybrids had lost their jobs and/or homes. Geoff, being a hybrid himself, opens up a shelter and tries to find jobs for hybrids in which they can use their animalistic abilities for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After most people had voted for the hybrids to be shut out of society, many of them had lost their jobs, homes, and were shunned by the humans. Geoff Ramsey, a well known ram hybrid, managed to keep his job since the owner of the company he worked for supported hybrids. The man had decided to open up a hotel-ish building for the creatures, like himself, to live in after the change.

It took years to finish, but once Geoff had completed the house he began to advertise for it. Most of the other residents in the community took them down whenever they saw one, but Geoff managed to get them right back up. He waited for the hybrids to start coming into the hotel, but they never did. When a few months had gone by with no customers, the ram-like being decided that he was going to just shut down the building completely. Geoff began to head to the front door after shutting out the lights when a Caucasian looking Hispanic went up to him.

"Hi uh do you have any free rooms in the hotel?" the younger male held out one of the advertisements and looked up at Geoff with his rabbit ears flattened against his head. "I just got kicked out of my apartment since I couldn't pay for the room anymore." 

The owner's slate blue eyes glanced at the flyer then met with the Hispanic's eyes, "I was going to shut down the place since no one had came, but I guess you can stay here." He started to make his way back into the building with the other male trailing behind him. "It's not much of a place, but you can probably call it home."

When Geoff had given the lad his room key, the lad's eyes lit up and his ears perked up, "Thank you so much! I'm Ray Narvaez Jr by the way." He happily held out his free hand and Geoff shook it hesitantly. 

"I'm Geoff Ramsey," he managed to say as Ray made his way to his room, "Hey, if you have any friends who are hybrids too, could you tell them about this place?" Ray stopped, turned toward the owner, then nodded. Geoff sighed gratefully as he walked to his own bedroom that was in the room behind the front desk in the lobby. 

Before the next day had even came around, Geoff startled by the constant "dings" of the front counter's bell. "I'll be there in a minute," the gent rolled out of his bed and slumped out of his room and into the lobby. He stared at the couple who stood before him, a female dog hybrid and a male cat hybrid. "Well that's a bit strange." Geoff muttered under his breath.

"What did you fucking say about us?" The cat hybrid hissed as his ear went back and Geoff shook his head as if to say "nothing." Before the male could go at Geoff the female nudged her lover's shoulder.

She looked at him and growled softly, "Don't do anything stupid, Michael. You don't want to ruin our chances on getting a home, do you?" The man shook his head no then looked down slightly embarrassed. "I'm Lindsay and this is my fiance, Michael. I'm sorry that he set off on you a bit, he's just pissed off that we lost our jobs and house." 

Geoff smiled a bit, "It's alright. Anyway you need a place to stay?" He reached under the desk and grabbed two keys to the same room and handed them to the couple. "Enjoy your room." The two hybrids walked away as Geoff sat down in the swivel chair that was placed behind the desk, "Wow at least some people are finally arriving and seeing the signs. Also, I don't think I've ever seen a dog hybrid get along with a cat hybrid before." The man chuckled to himself, though he was interrupted by a loud "squawk" and a huffing sound. 

"No Gavin! I am not letting you perch on me again! Do you not remember what happened last time?" a bull hybrid glared at a slightly smaller bird hybrid, who must have been Gavin. 

"Well I didn't mean to make us both fall! You know that too, Ryan!" Gavin flapped his wings in frustration and almost hit the guy he was arguing with. Ryan crouched down a bit and leaned towards the bird so that his horns were aimed directly at him. "Ryan don't do this!" the sandy blonde haired lad jumped as he ran in the opposite direction and flapped his wing feverishly. Before he could get far, Ryan began to charge towards him. Geoff sighed and ran in between the two, faced the bull, and braced for impact. Both Geoff and Ryan crashed together and their horns made an extremely loud "crack" noise. 

Not long after the sound Michael and Lindsay were down in the lobby to see what had happened, "Oh good nothings fucking wrong. What a waste of time." Michael glared at Lindsay making it clear it was her idea to make sure everything was okay.

"But we did get to see that one guy dive under that chair in the hallway." The red haired girl chuckled as she thought about the rabbit hybrid hiding under the chair in fear, "Maybe we should go see if he's okay!" Lindsay grabbed Michael's hand excitedly and dragged him up the stairs.

Ryan glared the bird boy as he rubbed his right horn, "Why'd you stop me?" He then looked at Geoff who was standing in front of him, unfazed.

"You shouldn't charge at a helpless hybrid. He has no way of fighting back does he?" Geoff stepped closer to Ryan and Gavin ran up behind the owner and tried to climb onto his shoulders, "What the fuck are you doing?" After shaking off the lad, Geoff looked at Ryan lazily, "Yeah do whatever you want to him. If you need a room, the keys are on the counter." Slowly, he made his was back into his room tiredly and behind him he could hear the screeches that Gavin was making and the threats Ryan was mumbling. "This is going to be a long life."

Before Geoff had the chance to reach the door of his room, a lion hybrid went up to the front desk quietly, "Excuse me, do you have any more spare rooms?" Not wanting to be too bothered Geoff nodded.

"Yeah here's a key," he then tossed the key to the hybrid and went into his room, "Why did I even start this?" Geoff groaned at the thought that he was now in charge of the others who were now living in his hybrid hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through being shut out of society, most hybrids had lost their jobs and/or homes. Geoff, being a hybrid himself, opens up a shelter and tries to find jobs for hybrids in which they can use their animalistic abilities for.

A few months had passed by when Geoff finally decided that it was time to try and create jobs for the hybrids he took in. He started by talking to his bosses, who just happened to be two of the rare hybrids to own a business. "Burnie, Matt, is there any way that you could help me with creating some jobs for the hybrids that checked into my building?"

"There is a few job openings here, but we need specific people for what we need done. Who checked into your hotel place?" Burnie, a bison hybrid, rubbed his chin as he looked at Geoff then at Matt who was at his computer, ready to search up the possible new employees.

Geoff thought for a minute, "Well some rabbit guy named Ray Narvaez, a couple of a cat and dog named Michael and Lindsay, a bird named Gavin, a bull named Ryan, and a lion who didn't give me a name." The ram sighed and looked down, "I guess if you can find Ray that would be good and I can get the rest of their last names and message you both."

"Oh wait, here is Ray's job profile. Looks like he had sent in a resume a few months ago. He's got a few good qualities that we could use, and we also don't see too many rabbit hybrids, so we can use him in some videos too." Matt peered over his tail feathers and glanced up at Burnie who nodded in approval then at Geoff who looked slightly relieved, "You can bring him here tomorrow and we will start him as an intern and you know what to do for the others."

Leaning back in his chair, Geoff sighed relieved, "Thank you guys so much. It'll help them a lot and then maybe they can start to support themselves." The gent stood up, left the room, and headed back to the hotel. Once he reached the desk he leaned into the intercom system and sighed, "Ray Narvaez could you come down to the front desk, Ray Narvaez come down to the front desk."

Within a minute Ray was down at the desk, "Yeah Geoff?" the lad looked concerned as if he was going to be kicked out of the hotel.

"Good news," Geoff said to calm the tense rabbit hybrid, "I spoke to my bosses and they told me that they got your resume that you had sent them a few months back, and you now have an internship with them." Ray's nose twitched with excitement and his eyes lit up, "I'll bring you along tomorrow when I head in for work, alright?"

Ray leapt up a bit and hugged Geoff tightly, "Thank you so much!" After he realized what he was doing, he blushed and let go of the ram hybrid, "Sorry about that," the Puerto Rican looked up and smiled widely then ran off to his room.

"Now just to figure out the others's last names and get their resumes." Geoff rubbed his forehead and went to Ryan and Gavin's room. Before he had even reached the corridor, he heard yelling and a few thumps coming from the room. The gent raised his eyebrow curiously and made his way over to the entrance quietly then knocked on the door softly, "Hey is everything okay in there?"

A few more thuds and muffled flaps came from the apartment before Ryan answered the door, "Yeah everything is good, he just tried perching on me again," the bull rolled his eyes and tilted his head slightly, "So what do you need?"

"Uh, I just need to know both of your last names and get your resumes, also are you two partners or something?" Geoff raised his hand a bit and motioned between Gavin and Ryan.

Gavin ran up behind Ryan and placed his hands, which had two papers in them, on his shoulders happily, "Well my last name is Free and his is Haywood," he chuckled a bit and nuzzled his head into Ryan's neck softly, "And yes, Ryan and I are together. Even though it seems like he hates me," the British lad shrugged his shoulders slightly then moved away from the bull. "Oh yeah here are our resumes!" Gavin handed the papers over to the dark haired gent.

Geoff stared at the symbiotic couple then nodded, not wanting to get into anymore of what those two were doing , and headed up to Michael's and Lindsay's room. When he got to the room, he knocked on the door and Michael answered with his ears flat against his head, "What the fuck do you want?" Behind him Lindsay was sitting on the couch while wagging her tail excitedly and cheering for herself as if she had just beaten Michael in a game or something.

"I just need your last names and your resumes," the owner of the hotel stared at the cat boy, prepared in case the guy would set off on him again, "If you both want another chance at getting a job you should give them to me since my work is looking for some new employees and they hire hybrids."

Michael groaned, went back into his room, and grabbed two manila folders. He then returned to the doorway and handed over the packets, "My last name is Jones and Lindsay's is Tuggey and here's our resumes. Now can you fucking leave?" His brow then furrowed as he stared up at Geoff. After the ram had taken a few steps away, Michael slammed the door closed and went back to what he and Lindsay were doing before being interrupted.

"That was a bit easier than I expected. Now to get the whole name of that lion guy." Geoff trudged down the hall and knocked on the door to the final hybrid's room. He leaned on the wall beside the frame while he waited for the guy to come out.

Slowly, the door opened and Geoff looked up at the man in front of him, "Yes?" the hybrid glanced down at the papers in Geoff's hand then nodded slightly, "I'll go get my information for you," he went back into his room and grabbed his resume papers then returned to the entrance, "Here they are and uh I'm Jack Pattillo." The ram smiled a bit and mouthed out a thank you. Jack then shut the door softly behind him as he retreated back into his room, and Geoff headed back down to the lobby with all of his newly received information.

"All I need to do now is just send everything over to Burnie and Matt then we will figure out if they're good enough to work." Geoff leaned back in his chair as he, lazily, typed out a message containing all of the hotel's inhabitants first and last names then sent it along with faxes of the resumes to Burnie and Matt. "Maybe I should try and get some sleep too. I really haven't slept that much since those hybrids came into this place," he nodded to himself then headed into his room, laid on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

x x x x x x x x

Back upstairs, Ryan stared at Gavin frustrated, "Why do you always want to sit on my shoulders?" The bull huffed and sat on the bed as the bird hybrid began to climb up onto him.

"It's comforting. I'm part bird too, and birds like to perch on things." Gavin situated himself on top of Ryan's broad shoulders and leaned on his head, "Plus it's also kind of fun to see you get all upset," the lad giggled a bit at the thought of Ryan getting angry, but not angry enough to hurt him too much.

After nodding a bit, Ryan threw off the smaller man, "What did I tell you about perching on me though?" Ignoring him, Gavin sat up and leaned against Ryan's back and rested his head on top of the other male's while his wings curled around the both of them. Unable to resist a smile, Ryan tilted his head upward and kissed Gavin's scratchy chin, "You know you're sometimes the best right, Gav?"

The British lad blushed and chuckled, "Yeah I know, but you can be the best sometimes too," he then tightened his wing hug and brought Ryan slightly closer to himself, "Hey Ryan?" The bull grunted, "Why do you think that Geoff needed our names?"

"Probably to get our records or something. See if anyone who checked in is wanted by the law or maybe for job purposes. I don't know," Ryan leaned against the sandy blonde's chest and yawned, "We don't have to worry about anything though because we didn't do anything that'd get us kicked out of here," the bull hybrid ran his fingers through his own hair then rubbed his face. "We should go get some food, right?" Gavin nodded and pulled his wings away then folded them up against his back. After getting ready, the couple left their room and locked the door, but on their way down into the lobby they heard a commotion coming from a nearby room, "What the fuck is that?"

Gavin shrugged then began to walk towards the door, "Lets go see what it is!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through being shut out of society, most hybrids had lost their jobs and/or homes. Geoff, being a hybrid himself, opens up a shelter and tries to find jobs for hybrids in which they can use their animalistic abilities for.

"Fuck! Jack please don't do this, not now!" someone called out in fear from inside the room. As a response to the panicked begging, there was a low rumble-like growl then soft laughing, "Please Jack!" 

Ryan went up to the door, "Hey open up!" There was no response except for a few loud thud and more growling, "Fine! I'll open the door up myself then!" The bull stepped away from the door till he was up against the opposite wall. He then leaned forward with his horns aimed straight for the door and began to charge, "Raaaaaaahg!" With a loud "Crash!" Ryan busted down the door and stumbled into the room, "What the hell is going on?" 

A smaller, younger hybrid dashed behind Ryan and hid behind him, "Please don't let him hurt me!" The rabbit hybrid started to shake as he held onto the back of Ryan's shirt in fear, "I don't want to be eaten."

"Ray! Come on I was just playing," Jack started to walk towards the cowering lad, but Ryan held out his hand and stopped the lion from coming any closer.

"Why is he hiding from you?" The bull turned slowly to try and comfort the guy behind him, "What did you do to him to shake him up this badly?"

Ray stood up straighter as he started to calm down, "He was pretending to be a predator and people should know pretty much all big animals eat bunnies like me," the Puerto Rican's nose twitched as his ears went back, "It's not fun being the prey." 

"I'm sorry 'bout that Ray," Jack looked down, feeling bad about scaring the lad, "I didn't realize that it bothers you that much. You never said any thing before."

Slowly, the rabbit hybrid went over to the larger lion hybrid and hugged him gently, "It's okay, Jack. I forgive you," Ray let go of Jack after a few seconds and looked at Ryan and Gavin, "Thanks for, uh, 'saving' me." 

Ryan smirked slightly and put his arm around Gavin's shoulders, somehow able to avoid his wings, "No problem! Also, I'm a big animal and I wouldn't eat you." A smirk appeared on Ryan's face as the others chuckled, "Anyway I think it's best that Gav and I head back to our room."

"Well, you two have a good night." Jack smiled gently at the bird and bull hybrids then turned away and paused, "Wait you're in my room and the door is broken down." He sighed then brushed past Ryan and Gavin and went down to the lobby to speak to Geoff, "Hey, uh, someone broke down the door to my room. Can you have someone fix it please?" 

The ram hybrid stared at the man in front of him, "Who did it?" Slowly, he stood up and followed the lion back to the room. "Oh Haywood, Free, and Narvaez. Which one of you broke the door?" Immediately his eyes fell onto Ryan, "You, you did this." Geoff pointed to the bull and stepped closer to him, "Get out."

"No! Don't make him leave Geoff!" Gavin's voice cracked slightly as he cried out and clung to Ryan's arm. After prying the bird from his arm Ryan nodded then headed down to the lobby and out of the hotel.

Soon Jack realized what he had caused, "Mr. Ramsey you didn't have to kick him out." Geoff looked at him lazily then sighed and went down to the front desk not wanting to continue with the issue. "I messed up didn't I?" Jack's voice filled with worry, "I caused someone to end up back on the streets." The lion's eyes began to tear up slightly as he shoved the other two hybrids from his room, "P-please leave."

"But Jack." Ray tried to speak up but the lion roared in a mix of fear and anger, and Ray flinched then looked down while leaving the room. He looked at Gavin as they stood in the hallway, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend." 

"It's not your fault Ray." Gavin's voice shook as he covered his face, "I should go after him, but I don't want him to charge at me and hurt me again." The bird wrapped his arms and wings around his body. He sniffed and hid his face within his feathers.

Unsure of what Gavin meant the rabbit hybrid put his ears up and he placed a hand on the other hybrid's brown and white specked wing, "What do you mean by hurt you again? Does Ryan hurt you a lot on purpose?" He felt Gavin's wings tense up as he questioned him. 

After taking a few breaths to keep himself from crying, Gavin looked Ray in the eye, "He does. He's told me not to tell anyone since he doesn't want to get into trouble or anything, but he does hurt me. Usually he doesn't mean it cause he's just upset or something like that. Please don't tell anyone Ray. Ryan is a good guy trust me, he just sometimes doesn't know when to stop. Like Jack does to you."

Ray nodded and hugged the other male, "I'm sorry that he does sometimes accidentally hurt you. If you want to, you can come over to my room for the night."

"Yeah, I'd like that," the bird smiled faintly and nodded. Ray began to walk to his room and Gavin followed, "Hey are you and Jack together too?" Ray nodded but didn't speak. "Well, that's cool. I mean is usually nice to you?" Once again, Ray nodded but did not make a sound.

As the two approached the door Gavin's phone played a text tone sound, "Is that Ry?" As he unlocked his iPhone, Gavin bobbed his head slightly. "What did he say?"

"He wants to come back, but he's worried about Geoff," a sigh escaped from his lips and he went to hug Ray. Without hesitation the rabbit hugged Gavin back tightly despite his size compared to the bird's. 

A minute or so had gone by before the two stepped apart and Ray spoke up, "Everything will end up okay, Gav, trust me." His ears went back briefly then went back up straight, but one of them had managed to flop over, "Now how about we get inside and talk?" Gavin's mood had changed for the better as he nodded feverishly and went into the suite after Ray.


End file.
